Prove it
by Le plus Petit Prince
Summary: When night falls, Harry goes to the Astronomy tower to meet Draco. To forget how to be rivals. To be friends...Where time pauses. Full summary inside, sorry I suck at summaries
1. Foreign names

_Warnings_: Angst, Unrequited boy love in first chapters, Boy love in last few chapters, Fluffy Smut in last chapter

_Couple(s):_Draco/Harry(seme/uke) also contains Ron/Hermione(but I don't give details about them, they are just said to be dating)

**_Disclaimer_**: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF HARRY OR DRACO'S FRIENDS. If I did...then it would be one short erotica book about Harry and Draco instead of some awesome series.

* * *

The gentle breeze, the empty sound of air around him. It calmed him. Made him feel different than the show he was now forced to put on during the day. Up here, in the Astronomy tower to be exact, he could do nothing but think, including think about how he got there in the first place. _'Why is it I am forced to do the things I do, unlike before when I wanted to do them?' _He thought with a sigh that passed through his lips as another breeze cooled his body. He shivered and decided to bring a coat next time.

'_Next time?_' He chuckled to himself, '_Why is it I always have a next time...a next time...alone...?'_ He closed his eyes and breathed out a silent sigh. Alone...

* * *

He turned, no good. He turned over to the other side, not good either. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Blank and empty. No good. He sat up and groaned in frustration. _'Why can't I sleep?' _He pulled his feet out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed they went. He grabbed his glasses off the end-table and sighed heavily. He looked around, '_Should I just pace until i'm tired or go for a walk around the school...?_' He weighed his options and thought that endless pacing around a room he had already memorized would get really boring really fast. He grabbed for a shirt and a jacket and pulled them both on. Not caring what they looked like, he wasn't going to church or anything.

Out his bedroom door he went, wand in hand in case he ran into any un-wanted travellers. His feet grew cold and he cursed himself for forgetting shoes but figured he was already out of his room and that if he returned he might want to sleep. '_I guess i'm just a little curious...i've never seen the school at night..._' He mused a little as he continued on his little journey. Still angry with himself for forgetting shoes.

He turned a corner and realized that this hallway, although darkened by night, was familiar. But how...? '_OH! This hallway leads to the Astronomy tower! I guess with nothing better to do..._' He trailed off as he made a specific route in his head. To the Astonomy tower.

Up the steps he went, his feet hitting cold step after cold step. He cursed in his head at the steps being cold metal or something and continued up. He was barely up at the top long enough to enjoy it before he saw who else but...Draco Malfoy. Draco turned casually with a mellow and calm look to his eyes before flinching a bit. However, he didn't move from his leaning position to the edge. He just stared at Harry, who was now holding his wand out in case of Draco doing a wandless hex to him.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing up here so late?" Harry shouted before realizing that if someone heard him then they would be caught and both of the boys would get in trouble.

"Probably the same as you...but on the other hand I don't have to answer that because I could ask you the very same thing..." He drawled on with no emotion on his face, a little differant from his usual smirk. Harry shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, he licked his lips and then lowered his wand a bit. Draco, unamused by this little show continued, "If you want to be immature right now, then leave...you wanted fresh air...so stay..."

Harry had to agree with him on that one. Which would be the only thing they would agree on. Ever. In the history of ever. Harry lowered his arm and then felt foolish at Draco's 'i'm the bigger person' act. He slipped his wand into his jacket pocket and walked over to another edge, as far from Draco as he could, and leaned on it. The silence, barable.

In that silence Harry felt calm for the first time since his first year. He sighed at the breeze and closed his eyes, completely forgetting he had company in the room. It was a complete feeling for the both of them that for the first time since their rivalry began they could be in a room together without tension. Without lunging for one another or ripping the others face off. They just felt like two strangers to each other, so much so, that they both felt the strange urge that they should introduce themself to the other. It was silly, but the feeling was there.

The night seemed to stay the same, never got lighter to signify that morning was coming and never got darker to signify it was getting later. It was on pause until Harry or Draco would leave. Harry's mind also felt like it was on pause, he didn't need to worry about any 'Boy-who-lived' stuff while up there and Draco's felt like it was on pause as well.

"Hey, Malfoy..." Harry suddenly found himself talking, his voice sounded strange after being silent for so long. It sounded new to him. He also wished he hadn't said anything.

"Yes Potter...?"

"Why _did _you come here anyway?" Harry, like always, was curious. Draco had a thoughtful look to his face then sighed,

"I don't really feel like we are close enough for me to answer that."

"Oh..." Harry shifted a bit as it grew silent again. Before the conversation was completly null and void Harry turned abruptly and walked straight over to where Draco was leaning. "Malfoy..." Draco raised a brow at this.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I would like your permission to...get to know you a little better?" He held his breath, waiting to be slapped in the face and to have to watch as Draco would storm off and then the rumors would fly around about how he tried to talk to him and-

"Sure, why not?" Draco's face had no sign of emotion so Harry couldn't tell if he was joking or not, he hoped he wasn't though. Harry grinned sheepishly before settling himself to a leaning position closer to Draco. But still far enough away. Harry's mind buzzed with questions to ask and his eyes darted back to see what Draco was doing. He was just staring out into the sky, not looking at all like he was waiting for Harry to do something. Harry took a shot in the dark as a question suddenly formed in his head.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter?" He drawled out again, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Do you like being in Slytherin?" He suddenly wanted to slap himself and take it back. What a stupid question! Draco just smirked and said,

"It's not to bad, do you like being in Gryffindor?"

"Actually...I was supposed to be in Slytherin...but it's totally fine being in Gryffindor..." He mumbled as he was still trying to get over how stupid his question before was.

"Really...? You? Harry Potter? The infamous boy-who-lived...Slytherin?" Draco chuckled a bit.

"Hey now! I think I would have made a great Slytherin!"

"Really now?" Draco said with mock amusement, "You could _really _see yourself throwing insults at everyone 24/7?"

"Well actu-"

"You could really see yourself kissing up to Snape because he was the head of your house?"

"No bu-"

"Could you see me and you...as best friends?"

Silence. Could he? Could Harry really see them as friends. Let alone best friends...? Wearing the infamous green colors and pushing others around. Insulting everyone he knew and even didn't know, just because they were friends?

No. If he was friends with Draco then Draco wouldn't do those things. He would have been able to change him.

"No, Malfoy...I can't see us as friends...then..." He replied with calm once again taking over his voice.

"Then?"

"Yes...Malfoy...I can't see us as friends then...but I see us becoming friends _now._" More silence and then,

"Sure...why not?"

* * *

The endless noise around him that if you got close enough would sound like words: the mess hall. It was breakfast and Harry was tinkering on the edge of literally sleeping in his food. Draco, meanwhile, at the Slytherin table looked like he had gotten more than enough sleep. '_How does he do it? We were up most of the night talking!_' His eyes slumped again and so did his head. Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face,

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah i'm fine, Ron...why?"

Hermione answered instead, "Because you have been drowsy all morning...it's lunch and you look like a zombie!" Harry laughed.

"Well Hermione, I was restless last night...I don't know why..." He then began pondering why he was restless. Which led to him thinking of where he had gone and then about Draco. His conversation with Draco lasted forever and before he knew it Draco was saying he wanted to get to bed. Harry stayed a while longer and when he made it back to the Gryffindor commons, it was morning.

"Maybe you could skip this afternoons lessons and get sleep? I could take notes and have you copy them...heck! I could teach you the whole lesson!" She mused but with all seriousness she really wanted him to get sleep.

"Sure, okay then, Hermione...just tell the teachers I felt sick..." He stated as he stood from the table. He was still hungry, but he was more tired than hungry so he shrugged it all off. He trudged through the halls, stumbling a bit. He probably looked like he got drunk and was now walking through the halls causing a disturbance. It was quite the opposite. He was just really tired.

He made it back to the Gryffindor commons with only a few snickers from students at his walking ability. He was barely able to walk up the stairs, but he managed. He felt like he was in a daze as he fell onto his own bed and then let darkness overwhelm him...

* * *

He awoke suddenly and the room was set in a darkness only known to as nighttime. '_Great! Now i'm in a sleeping pattern! This shall work out _so _well with my school-work!_" He scoffed as he arose and stretched the stiffness from his muscles. He missed dinner and was now starving. He looked around and saw his fellow male Gryffindors sleeping peacefully. He groaned in frustration at them, why did they get to sleep so peacefully while he couldn't? '_I will get peace!_' He then thought of the perfect place to get this peace.

He stood from his bed and decided that it would be better to wear his sleeping clothes so when he would return he could just go to sleep right away. He changed shirts and changed into some sleeping pants of his. He pulled his jacket on and hesitantly grabbed his wand, just in case. He silently made his way out of the Gryffinador male dorms and also out of the commons. He cursed himself a few feet out of the hall when he realized he didn't grab shoes again. He almost burst out in laughter when he realized he was a wizard and could just do a simple heating spell.

After the heating spell warmed him and the the half-hour it took to find the hall to the astronomy tower he felt tired. But curiosity was getting the better of him. He was more curious to see if Draco would show up again than he was tired.

He climbed up the steps that led him to the top of the tower and sure enough, Draco was leaning where he was the night before. He didn't seem to notice Harry so Harry cleared his throat slightly. Draco turned a little then smirked when he saw who it was, "Hello Potter..."

"Hello Malfoy..." He made his way over to lean next to Draco and the silence from the night before hit them again. But unlike the night before, this silence was un-bearable.

"Hey Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter?"

"How do you manage to look so...well-slept?" He found the right word.

"Oh..." Draco suddenly burst out into laughter and Harry flushed with anger.

"You don't have to laugh!"

"I'm not...laughing at you..." He said between bouts of laughter. "Laughing at...the question!"

"That's at me!"

"No...never mind...anyway Potter...if you must know, I use a quick sleep spell I found very useful when studying for long tests."

"How does it work?" Harry had never heard of such a thing. Looking back, it could have come in handy.

"Well...you just perform the spell and then you suddenly feel like you've been sleeping for days..." He shrugged as if this was the most simple spell in the world and that he should of known it in first year. Harry nodded and then smiled, "That should come in handy!"

Silence once again hit them after the slight chuckle from Draco at Harry's comment. Draco suddenly realized something, "Hey Potter...I realized that you have been the only one asking questions around here..."

"Oh, I guess your right..."

"Maybe I could ask one...?"

"Knock yourself out!"

Silence and Harry suddenly felt like Draco was making a joke. He really wanted to hear a question from the blonde-boy but apparently he had nothing. Draco suddenly surprised him, "Hey Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy?" He heard Draco shift a bit.

"Can I...call you Harry?"

Harry flinched then softened, "Only if I can call you Draco?"

"Of course!"

"Then yes..."

They shared a smile and tested the sound of each other's first names on their tongues. Finding it strange and almost foreign to them. They laughed at the sound of it on the other's voice and smiled again. Then Draco frowned and shifted while Harry suddenly realized what was wrong,

"Does this make us friends now, Draco?"

"Why, yes, I think it does...Harry."

"Good...right?" Harry felt the warming sensation of his heating spell falter a bit, in anticipation for the answer.

"Yes Harry...that's really good..."

They smiled and felt the breeze hit them. They had forgotten about everything from that day. Everything from the normal world around them. At that moment they forgot how to be rivals. But when morning comes, it would come second nature to them.


	2. Inside jokes and relationship talks

A month in and they were still meeting like normal. It had become a habit but unlike habits this was a good thing. However, what would their friends think? Would each group drop their old ways and hang out just so Draco and Harry could be friends outside of the tower at night? Of course not. A big fat of course not was the only answer Harry could hear when he was sitting with his friends at their table in the morning while staring at Draco. Draco, the blonde who obviously didn't know that the raven was staring at him, was poking at his food.

You see, there was still many things Draco wouldn't share with Harry and not eating his food lately was one of them. Draco had a lot on his mind. The whole 'my dad wants me to be death eater' thing and also that he had to insult Harry and his friends at least once a day so others wouldn't suspect anything. He used to feel hollow at the beginning of the year, not putting anything into his insults and now lately he had been feeling really bad for the insults. He felt the sharp pain in his chest at hurting someone he considered to be his friend.

Harry smirked as he watched the boy sift through his food and only stick little bits in his mouth. He didn't realize his staring had turned to the creepy full on staring until one of his friends snapped their fingers at him.

"Harry you have been zoning out a lot lately...Draco's snarky comments causing trouble for you lately?" Ron, the one who snapped, asked.

"No, Ron, they shouldn't be and aren't...why would you think it's Draco...?"

"Because you are zoning out...but instead of just staring off into space, your staring at the Slytherin table..." He said the last part a bit sheepishly, like Harry would get mad at him for asking.

Hermione stepped in, "Maybe he just zoned out so bad he didn't realize he was staring at the Slytherin table...? Right Harry?"

"Yeah...yeah that's it..." Harry ended up agreeing even though the who conversation he had, once again, zoned out of. He yawned and was glared at by Hermione. She had been talking and his yawn was considered rude until she took sympothy on him.

"...You need sleep, Harry..." She muttered.

"I know!" He said, trying to keep the anger out, he made it sound like he was excited. She stared at him like he was crazy and just brushed it off.

"Just get some tonight then..." She turned away before Harry could say anything else that made him sound like he was going insane. '_Tonight? Tonight i'll be with someone who is now one of my closest friends..._' He sighed and stood, leaving whatever he hadn't eaten on his plate and headed out of the great hall. He walked down the halls and groaned as he realized that after breakfast meant that the school system was about to start.

* * *

Draco sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them from letting the tears he needed to let go of fall. He had just been thinking of some deep meaningful stuff in his life which always caused tears, but he just didn't want Harry to see that. He didn't want to cause problems for the already 'weight of the world' carrying Gryffindor. He heard panting behind him which meant Harry had been running or jogging over here.

"S-Sorry i'm a bit late..." He was still panting before he sighed and walked over next to Draco.

"Late? I lost track of time the moment I left my room...I can never tell whether anyone is late or not..."

"True..." He felt kind of hurt that Draco could care less whether he made it there or not. But he brushed it off. '_I had shown up...that doesn't prove whether or not he could care less if I showed up at all...just he could care less if i'm a little late..._'

Draco sighed and let out a chuckle which broke through Harry's train of thought, "Something funny, Draco?" Harry inquired.

"Nothing...just that I couldn't help but notice you staring at me earlier at lunch...something on your mind Harry?" Draco was constantly teasing Harry since now he could and it didn't necessarily mean he was being mean to him.

"Why yes, _Draco,_" He grated the other boy's name out in mock-anger, "Just that I want to be public friends with you..." This wasn't mock-anger or teasing anymore, Harry was 100% serious. Just like every other time he had brought this up. Draco would always say the same thing.

This time, though, Draco hissed, "You know we can't do that Harry...we just can't so leave it be..."

"But-"

"QUIT...bringing it up..." He huffed out the rest of his building anger in case Harry pressed on, so he wouldn't lash out at the boy. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the other male. Harry growled, "Let. Me. Finish." He ground out at Draco.

"..." This wasn't a yes or no so Harry could keep going.

"If you won't let us be friends publicly then at least can we think of something fun to do in public that only we would know the meaning to?"

Silence, this was a first. Usually Harry and him would continue the fight until Harry gave up and they would sit for a moment before bringing something else up. But coming up with a mutual action was un-like Harry.

"You _really _want to be public friends don't you...?"

"Badly...I want others to see how you've changed Draco..._please_!"

"...Fine...what did you have in mind...?" Harry grinned and then Draco suddenly thought this was both a good idea and a bad one at the same time.

* * *

Harry and his friends strode through the halls. It was after potions but Harry and Ron didn't have a class next so they were mainly walking Hermione to hers. Then they would do god knows what for the next hour until Harry had a class and Ron had detention to make up. They turned a corner abruptly and Harry ran into Draco full on. They both fell and Draco's little gang looked surprised and scared at the same time. Pansy was smirking but her eyes held fear for the fight that would break out. The only other one of Draco's little gang, Blaise, was just wide-eyed at what would happen soon.

Harry's little gang, Ron and Hermione, shared this look of fear between the Slytherins before looking at Harry to see what he would do next. What _did _happen next, really scared them. Harry stood after grabbing his things and while watching Draco grab his things shouted,

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME, YOU GIT!"

"S-Sorry...i'm sorry..." Draco mumbled after he had stood up, keeping his head down as he went around Harry and his gang. The other two Slytherin were a little dis-oriented at what was going on but ran after Draco as they realized he was leaving.

Hermione and Ron just followed Harry in silence, their heads filled with questions but they didn't want to answer. The same went on for Pansy and Blaise when they followed Draco to his next class.

Harry and Draco shared a little half-second smile when on the ground next to each other, what they would consider an inside joke had worked perfectly. Everyone but them were confused by it.

* * *

This went on for the next week and a half. They would run into each other and Harry would shout something and Draco would just act like didn't mean to. It had upgraded a bit to Harry pushing Draco around whenever he felt the need. Draco soon began to feel like Harry was enjoying this a bit to much, '_Was this all just a ploy so Harry could get his kicks...his payback?_' Draco wondered as he sat there picking at his meal.

Harry, however, wasn't enjoying this. '_I hate this! I want to be friends with him publicly not...go back to the original ways but with some changes to it..._'

They both shared a sigh even though they didn't know it and then Harry glanced up to see Draco leaving in a bit of a rush. Well, for Draco it was a bit rushy. Harry decided to put that aside for a later question. He held back tears at the thought that he couldn't even ask his now closest friend what was wrong. Instead he pulled over a bit more to eat and sat in silence. Purposely ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him.

* * *

"I don't like this anymore, Harry...please stop..." Was the first thing Draco said to Harry the second Harry set foot on the top stair. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Draco turned back around to lean on the edge, not wanting to hear Harry defend his precious little joke.

"Good..." Harry mumbled, suddenly next to Draco.

"Good?"

"Yeah...I got tired of it a while back too...I just thought that I wouldn't stop unless you told me to...in case you enjoyed it..."

"Well I don't...so stop..."

"I will!" He sounded a bit happy. Silence set in and Harry suddenly remembered what to ask Draco,

"What was wrong...?"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier...you left at lunch in a bit of a rush..." Draco chuckled.

"Only you would know that that was a rush for me..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He moved away from Harry and what he said next hurt Harry deeply, "I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't tell anyone! So leave me be!" Draco hadn't meant to sound angry and he looked away from Harry, afraid to see what Harry looked like when he was angry in return. Instead it was pretty silent. Draco turned his back abruptly when he heard silent sobs.

"Harry...?"

"You will...you will tell me someday..." Draco opened his mouth to say something but didn't have anything. He just felt like he wanted to cry as well so he moved back closer to Harry and put his arm around him. They stayed like that, closer to each other than before, when Harry suddenly opened his eyes and said,

"I-I'm fine now..." He made to push Draco away and Draco laughed as he moved back to his original spot.

"Okay...just don't cry like that again, okay?"

"I wasn't crying!" Draco had been serious so he waited a moment. "Okay...I won't..."

Draco smiled, "Good then..."

They didn't know what to say next, the conversation before had been so awkward. Harry felt even more awkward saying,

"Is it true?"

"You know you shouldn't start conversations so vague like that...it can grate on people's nerves sometimes..."

"Is it true about you and Pansy?" Draco coughed a bit, he had choked on blatant air. He then laughed a bit,

"Why would people say that? She's like a sister to me! That's just wrong..." He kept laughing before he sighed and said, "What about you and Weaslette?"

"Ginny? Well...she's Ron's younger sister...I told her it would be weird since I knew her like that even though Ron was cool with it..." Draco suddenly broke out in laughter.

"Well you aren't with Pansy! I don't see why your laughing like that!"

"I'm laughing because...those are so believable and yet they are wrong!" He sighed as he realized when said it out loud it wasn't very funny.

"It is kind of funny...but not really...she was horribly heartbroken because she truly loved me, I like her, but not like that and I didn't want to lead her on just for her to be happy and then heartbroken _later_ when I would _really _fall in love..." Draco grew silent at what Harry had said.

"Have you?" Harry thought a moment and then he became confused. _Really _confused. He hadn't thought about relationships since the beginning of the past summer when Ginny had told him she liked him. If he hadn't been thinking of love then of course he wasn't, but now that he was thinking of it he really didn't know anymore. Well, might as well answer with the truth,

"I don't know, honestly." Draco smirked and Harry huffed, "Well go on then, what about you?"

"I don't know either...honestly...I haven't been thinking of it at all since the summer before this past one when my mother told me I was to check out some arranged marriages for a while..." He didn't like to talk about how his mother was planning his love life. In fact he had only told Pansy and that was only because she was on the list. They both laughed at this and Pansy told Draco she really did love him in which Draco declined because he wanted to control his own love life. Pansy was not on _his _list. So then why did he tell the Gryffindor boy?

"She's planning your-"

"I haven't told anyone else that..." He mumbled and Harry smiled a bit. '_He's opening up to me!_' Harry felt giddy, but frightened at the same time. If he couldn't tell Harry about this small yet horrible secret before...then what else was the Ice prince keeping from him?

"Well...Draco, you and I will find that person...and spend the rest of our lives with said person...loving this person because we both chose this person without anyone else's say in it...okay?"

"..." Draco didn't want to answer that, this whole night had thrown his emotions into a tornado. He had a lot to think about tommorow, even though he really didn't want to.

Even though he _really _did want to spend yet another day thinking about Harry bloody Potter.


	3. Realization and vows

"Well...Draco, you and I will find that person...and spend the rest of our lives with that person...loving that person because we both chose that person without anyone else's say in it...okay?"

...Was the only thought going through Draco's mind as he sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast. It had been a week since Harry had said that and it was all he could think about. He knew he was going obsessive over his nightly ritual of talking with the infamous boy who lived. He scared himself even more with how obsessed he was with thinking about the boy during the day. Even though he would never admit how much he loved to think about the boy.

Draco felt a light tinge to his face as he caught himself thinking about the boy again. He looked up to try and find Harry and he saw him at his table sitting next to the Weasley and Granger couple. They were laughing at some joke that the Weasley had said. 'Harry has no idea how much I want that with someone...anyone...him...' He thought with a sigh.

He quickly looked down at his food, that he always refused to eat, when Harry looked over. He had, of course, missed Harry's sneak smile which made Harry frown. Harry stood from his meal that he just finished with the frown still glued to his face. Harry couldn't wait for his late night conversation with Draco. He really wanted to ask him what was bothering him lately.

* * *

Instead they were a little quiet that night. Harry felt anxious to ask Draco but he didn't want to impose. He felt a sudden lump in his throat and had no idea where it came from. Draco glanced over and said, "You look like you want to say something..."

"Uh...yeah...I do, kind of..." He muttered in reply.

"Well go on, spit it out." He said with the trademark Malfoy smirk on his face. Harry stared at him for a moment.

"What's up with you lately?"

Draco sighed and seemed as if he didn't want the subject. Until he finally said something, "I think I like someone..."

"Really? Who?" Harry finally croaked out. He made sure Draco wouldn't notice how uncomfortable Harry was with this by smiling.

"You, uh, wouldn't know this person..." He mumbled.

"Oh..." Was the only thing said. It was the only thing Harry could think to say. It was once again quiet. Harry felt a warm feeling that he couldn't explain and then he realized it was his heating spell. Draco sighed.

* * *

Harry was very apprehensive that next day at lunch when he was supposed to be eating and he stared at the empty Slytherin seat. 'Where is he?' He thought as he shifted his gaze to his friends so they wouldn't get suspicious. He gave a fake smile and pretended to enjoy and laugh at his best friend's joke. He felt his heart flutter when he saw Draco come in and walk over to the table. He saw him lean over and say something to Blaise before seating himself. In a seat that wasn't usually his and unusually far from the original. Harry wanted to slap himself. He stood abruptly from the table and left without a word to his friends. They looked after him with worry on their faces.

'Why do I feel this way when I think about him?' Harry thought as he placed a hand over his mouth. Obviously he was trying to prove to himself he was disgusted with these feelings that he will only describe in one word. One word he never thought he would ever feel towards another man, ever.

Harry Potter felt love towards Draco Malfoy. "Oh god..." He said aloud as he fell to his knees and let out a silent sob. He really hated himself because he knew that Draco would never return these feelings. It was this new found knowledge that kept him from going to the Astronomy tower that night.

And it was Harry not coming that night that made Draco realize how much he loved Harry as well. Draco also slid down to the ground by the wall and held his knees. He let out a sob himself and began crying over something that seemed so small and trivial a year prior.

Draco cried because he had fallen madly in love with Harry.  
Harry cried because he had fallen madly in love with Draco.  
They both felt there was nothing they could to to deal with this so they broke down. They also, at the same time, vowed to never tell the other. They vowed to never fall in love with another person. Not any other person.


	4. The kiss and the almost end

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling was not the best way to start off the day. Harry had cried, silently, all night long. Silently because he didn't want anyone else to hear and try to comfort him. If they knew they would be disgusted. Word of mouth would then hit Draco and Draco would refuse to see him and that would tear him apart. So really what he wanted to do was sit there and stare at the nothing of the ceiling above him. He sighed finally, proving he was still alive and continued his wallowing in self pity. Until suddenly he realized something so important that it made him want to start crying again. He sat up abruptly and held his head. 'I forgot to go to the tower!'

He stood out of bed and before he ran out he knew it was to late and he would just have to deal with it. He bit his lip and felt more tears coming on. He wanted to just sit in his bed and do nothing for the rest of the day. Scratch that. The rest of his life. But he couldn't do it for a day because it would arouse suspicion and he couldn't do it for the rest of his life because he was Harry fricken Potter. He was supposed to save the wizarding world. Then what? Marry Ginny? Marry some other girl he has no feelings for? He shook his head. The vow he had made might as well have been made with blood on a secret parchment because as it start to set in, he really believed he would never fall in love again. He didn't just believe it though. He knew it was real.

* * *

Draco, like all other great Malfoys before him, never cry. He would deny that he was crying in a heartbeat. But if Harry asked...that's differant. Because even if Harry asked in front of the whole school, he would answer yes. Because he could never lie to Harry. Not because he was the chosen one or any of that soppy crap. But because he loved him. And just like all the other Malfoys before him, Draco did not love. Easily.

He sat at the Slytherin table by himself. There were people there, he just distanced himself. Pansy and Blaise shared worried glances and scooted over to Draco.

"Draco, honey, what's wrong?" Pansy whispered so the others at the table would not know that Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had feelings other than hatred.

"Everything...everthing's wrong..." He replied with a low growl.

"Come on...don't pull this 'my life is in tattered ruins' crap on us, what's wrong?" Blaise said in a normal tone, totally ruining Pansy's idea to be quiet. She kicked him under the table but showed no signs of what she just did on her face. Draco, however, did not find this light humor to shake him from his snapping of the anger most fowl.

"EVERYTHING! I SAID EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" He shouted as he stood., he didn't care how loud he was or that he was now creating a scene. He wanted to get it across to his friends that something was seriously wrong. Instead they stared at him. Not knowing what to say, they didn't want to anger him further. So they remained silent. Choosing to let their friend make a fool of himself to punish him for lashing out. He turned away from where he sat in a huff and left the hall immediately. Harry was still no where in sight.

* * *

Over the course of the next couple days Draco and Harry avoided each other and these new feelings that were now adding unwanted stress to the lives of both boys. Harry had chosen boy stuff to worry about and Draco had the rather hard and secret task of choosing whether to be a death eater or not. But no matter how hard they tried to push or how much distance they put into each other, they couldn't stop thinking of the other. It got to where Draco would leave any room Harry entered if he could.

Harry eventually gave in to his feelings and now he felt like he was being tortured and felt like he wanted to cry. 'Why does he do that? We should still be so close!' He really wanted to just shout out to Draco, "I LOVE YOU!" but that would be wrong on so many levels. Yes. It was better to just be quiet and let this suffice.

Draco couldn't. After endless hours of pacing and pacing, he came to the conclusion. 'I have to have him...to make him mine...to control one little thing in my life that would give me nothing but endless happiness...would make me able to die a happy man...' He thought as he left the Slytherin commons. He left, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Two days later from Draco's plan starting and Harry giving in to his feelings, Harry wanted to burst. He wanted to bust his head against a wall and let himself slip into darkness. Draco being the last thing on his mind. Thinking happy thoughts before he would die. Maybe even thinking of the life he would never be able to have with Draco.

Instead he sat, as an emotionless husk of his former self. He sat in the Gryffindor commons, out on a bench in the courtyard, outside in the grass somewhere, and anywhere he could think of. He mainly moved around to prove he wasn't just dead. He saw Draco, while sitting out in the courtyard, walking around the opened hallways to what Harry could only guess as his next class. He noticed though, that Draco had a bruise on his cheek. This, of course, angered Harry to no end. He wanted to find the person who did this to the love of his life and kill them with his own two hands.

He stopped himself there. He wouldn't do something like that for anyone. He wouldn't even do something like that. He stood and shook it off, Draco probably carelessly walked into something. That would be something Draco would do.

* * *

However this was not the case with the young ice prince. He did not walk into something by random. He was hit on the head really hard and when he came to his father was standing before him. He was tied to a chair and his father offered him an ultimatum. This was the day Draco feared. He knew that one day his father would get tired of waiting for an answer from the boy and take matters into his own hands.

"You can say yes and become a death eater and make me proud...have power...and anything you wish for..." His father said with a sly grin. The grin dripping with what was to come.

"Or you can sat no...and be killed...along with all your friends and loved ones, we will search for anyone you know mark my words son..." He laughed a bit before an angry growl was heard from him. He lashed at Draco with his hand and suddenly Draco's face was throbbing. He knew he was hit. He knew that no one would care.

No one would care at all. Not even the love of his life.

* * *

As he strode the hall thinking of his plan, he suddenly realized what his father meant. It meant that not even Harry was safe from his father's killing spree. He faltered in step as he could almost feel the weight of his plan crumble before him.

He _was _going to say no and then hide with all his friends. He _was _going to confess to Harry and hopefully be loved back. He _was _going to fight on Harry's side whether Harry liked him back or not. He _was _going to do a lot of things with his freedom.

But even though he would be distancing himself from his father, he would still be oh so close to his daddy dearest. Oh how he hated that man. He scowled at the thought of the man he was related to by blood and his face throbbed. He would have to use a healing spell later.

He didn't notice Harry watching him from the courtyard as he turned the corner into another hallway.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the dining hall, but he wasn't eating. He was writing down ideas for he would have to do. 'Please...oh please anything but that!' he thought. But he just kept coming back to it. He didn't want to, but there was no other choice. He would have to go on with this plan anyway. Whether he wanted to or not. It was to save all of his friends. Everyone. Even Harry.

They would hate him. But he just had no other choice.

* * *

The next morning Harry found Hedwig by the window and he let her in. She had a note for him...from Draco. He held it for a moment, unsure of whether to open it or not. In his fantasies it would be some romantic love letter. But knowing Draco he knew he would never do that in a million years. No matter if Draco loved him or not. But hey, it was _his _fantasies.

He opened it slowly and read it carefully. It said:

_I know we stopped going to the tower, but come tonight._

Harry felt his heart burst. He didn't know whether to think good or bad. He smiled as crazy and wide as he had in a month and he felt immensely happy when he walked in for breakfast that morning. His heart dropped when he didn't see Draco at his table.

* * *

He didn't see Draco at any of the classes or anywhere around the school grounds at all. It made Harry nervous and edgy. 'What if something happened to him a little while after he wrote me that letter?' he thought with a paranoid feeling running down his back.

Still, he found himself going down the all to familiar hall. He walked up the steps to the top of the tower and he saw the back of the most georgous man he had ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. He stood and stared before Draco suddenly turned. He had this scared look to him before he settled down. He must have thought it was someone else.

Harry walked over and stood next to Draco. He leaned on pillar and stared out into the sky. He waited this time, for Draco to say something. Normally though he would start off the talking with something stupid and useless or deep and meaningful. Never in between. He was suddenly cut from his thoughts when Draco said, "Harry I need to tell you something..."

Harry was silent. He was afraid, almost, to hear what the other had to say. "Yes?"

Now it was Draco's turn in the awkward silence. 'Get it over with!' he shouted in his head. He sighed and Harry panicked. He chose to move his head so Draco wouldn't see the majority of his face.

"I should have told you this a long time ago...I was just afraid...of a lot of things but mainly what you would say to me..." Harry tried searching what Draco just said for hints of it being good or bad news. He couldn't find any and just listend intently.

"I..." Draco paused. Now that he was here, would he really say it? He needed it off his chest...but he knew that this wasn't going to be the hard part. "I like you...I love you..." He finally got out.

Everything was deathly silent. Draco began to panic at this. He didn't want to have his feelings thrown back at him, he loved Harry too much and put too much into that confession to have it thrown back at him.

"...Prove it..." Harry mumbled finally.

"What?"

"I said..." Harry sighed and turned his head back to look back at Draco. Into his eyes. "...prove it..."

Harry took a light step closer to Draco and Draco moved closer in turn. Draco closed the distance gap between them himself and was now closer to Harry than he had ever been and way closer than they had been in a month. Harry swallowed thickly and stared at Draco. Draco placed a hand on the side of Harry's head. Harry took this time to notice that the bruise was healed on the other boy's face now.

Draco leaned in a little bit and lightly let his lips touch Harry's. When Harry pushed closer to get more than just that Draco knew it was okay to put more into the kiss and he did. He put all his feeling he could into it. He placed his hand's on Harry's hips and Harry in turn placed on on the back of Draco's neck and the other tangled in his hair.

Draco licked Harry's lip and Harry opened his mouth to let him in. Draco not only loved this feeling of everything around him being about nothing but Harry but he loved this kiss. When they pulled back for air they didn't pull back far and just let their foreheads rest against each other. They were left panting and not wanting to say anything to ruin this.

Trouble in paradise soon followed.

* * *

After their late night kiss they talked lightly. They didn't say much, just small talk, they also sat on the ground together. Actually he was laying against Draco the whole time while Draco had his arms around him. He loved it. He would treasure that night and the many nights to come with Draco.

However just like the day before he couldn't find Draco anywhere. But unlike the day before, he didn't find Draco in the tower at night. This happened for a week. He began to panic again, wondering the most horrible thing he could imagine had happened.

He couldn't find Draco and he needed him badly.

* * *

(AN: this is where I make some changes to the way the book and movie went...)

As Harry soon discovered though, his relaxed school years had come to an end. Not only was Dumbledore killed, but he found out that Draco had disappeared an hour after he left the tower to "get some sleep". It was rumored he joined the Death Eater's lie his father.

Harry didn't believe any of it. But he didn't have time to cry and wallow in misery at being abandoned like that. He had chosen boy stuff he had to run off and do. Although what would happen after?

He would get a job as an Auror. He would never marry. He would live his life either alone or with the man he loved. It was a vow he had made. He intended to keep it whether Draco was around or not.

But that would be the future. That was not now. Now, when he had to think of ways to win this war and kill all the Death Eater's except for one.

Except for one, because only one of them proved to have a heart. Only one of them proved they could love. They proved it...by falling in love with the infamous boy-who-lived.


	5. Prove you love me

Harry sat on his bed at specifically five in the morning and sighed. He didn't like waking up this early, but what can you do? When your awake, your awake and you can't go back to sleep. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom. 'When did my life get to be so boring?' he thought as he turned the shower on and shed his sleeping pants and boxer-briefs. He stepped in and let the water hit him, he stood there for longer than necessary and just thought.

To catch you up on just how Harry Potter, yes _the _Harry Potter, could get to where he is now takes a little explaining. You see after Harry's side won the war he was finally allowed time to wallow in his personal affairs. But he just didn't feel like crying, no something was missing. So Harry went back to school and finished out his seventh year in silence. He made sure no one could contact him and frankly he wanted to make sure no one knew he was there. He took his N.E.W.T.S and passed, earning him his job as an Auror. He had thought at the moment that he could finally sit down and let his tears just pour now that he had all his business done with. But there was just one more thing he had to do.

He set out and found a nice apartment in a relatively nice neighborhood in the wizarding world. It was big enough for two people. He decided to live like a muggle so he would have to do everything by hand, to give himself something to keep his mind off of Draco. He bought a bed for the bedroom and that was about it for that room. The bed, was big enough for two people.

He sighed after he was all moved in and he had laid down in his bed for the first time. He turned over and noticed the big empty space next to him. He stretched his arm out to cover the cool half of the sheets on the other half of the bed. He then cried. For the first time since his sixth year, he cried.

He had cried about a number of things, all of them having to do with Draco. "W-Why did you leave me...?" he asked the empty half of the bed as tears flowed down his face. Ever since then, he cried every night.

Which then brings us back to Harry, in the shower. Yes, he cried the night before just like I said. He cried in anguish over his lost love.

He started to wash his hair and sighed. Yes, two years ago he had won the war.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat at his desk staring at the papers before him. He only had two to fill out right now. So that meant today was a lazy day, on the working part that is. Well the people working in their offices had a boring day. The people in the field always had a blast.

'I don't know why I took a desk job...I can hazily remember why...but I don't remember details...' Harry shrugged off his thoughts. No way was he going to switch to field. He didn't want to be on the team that found Draco.

But then he also didn't want to be the guy to fill out the paperwork to put Draco in Azkaban either. He also never wanted to even hear about the paperwork that would give the ok to have him killed. Never. He would never do that to Draco, no matter what he had done.

Harry was about to let out another sigh when Maria, the girl whose office was right next to Harry's and Harry's recent best friend, popped her head in the door. "Hey lazy bones!" she said as she waltzed in like she owned that office.

"Hey Maria..."

"What's up with you? You didn't use a nickname or tell me to get out..." she sat herself on the side of the desk Harry was sitting behind and brushed some hair out of his face. "Hair's a little longer..." she mumbled, not really meaning to start anything from that comment.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong, trust me. I'm just a little bored today." Harry replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Then you must be bored _every _day, because you sound like this just about every day."

"Key word in that sentence being 'just about'." They sat in silence after this because Maria couldn't think of what to say for the first time ever. She would have liked to know what was bothering Harry, but she never pressed him for things.

"So what's up with your boyfriend lately again? I can't remember if it was good or bad anymore..." Harry said to start off another conversation. As Maria prattled on about the good news from her boyfriend and her life in general, Harry began to go off to his own little world. He thought of a lot of things when he didn't want to listen to Maria at the moment. Mainly though, he thought of what it would be like to talk about the good news and bad news about his homelife with Draco.

He wanted to at least be able to have the knowledge that if wanted to he could. Like that would ever have a chance of happening anymore.

* * *

'The air is humid, but cool' a certain blonde haired boy thought as he sat against a tree. It would be better if I didn't give you the name of the forest this boy is in. He let out a breath and then pulled in another, slowly. He was taking calming breaths and thinking when another man that looked a little scruffy appeared in front of him. Instead of jumping back or freaking out he calmy opened his eyes and whispered a harsh, "What?"

"Nothing...I just seem to believe that you are...ready..." the scruffy man laughed and the blonde man growled at him.

"I know i'm ready! I believed I was ready the second the war ended, but you insisted on keeping me in hiding..." the blonde man was seething with anger.

"Now now my Draco boy...no need to pull out the claws and teeth. I did it for your own good."

"Dammit Gavin! I just want to go back to a normal life! I didn't ask for any of this!"

"Most of us didn't...I certainly didn't...but I still went mentally insane, but you my boy, are just sane enough to go back." Gavin chuckled and stood up. His five o'clock shadow that was going out of control was black. His hair had white in it, to prove he was much older than Draco, but it was still a deep black. "I forgot to congradulate you on passing your N.E.W.T.S..." he finally muttered.

Draco went back to breathing by this time and stopped when he heard this, "Thanks...how did you get to sneak me in without someone beheading me anyway?"

"I know a guy, let's leave it at that. Point is...you start your job as an Auror next week, excited my Draco boy?"

"I am not excited, more nervous..." Draco stated casually, not giving away to the nervous feeling he had.

"You will do fine...just don't forget to come back and catch up with me every now and then..."

"I won't...unless I have reason to believe they will find you if I come..."

"That's right! I know an Auror now! It's like having a get out of jail free card or something!" Gavin looked like he was getting really excited about having a friend as an Auror while Draco just sighed in annoyance. 'I'm a fool for leaving him...I love him so much and he is probably already married by now...'

"Hey I asked you a question, my boy!"

"Oh...what did you say again?"

"I said...you remember everything I taught you over these two years, ya hear?"

"Yes, yes I will I promise I will..." Draco said as he watched Gavin get ready to leave, probably back to his little hiding place. Which you do not need to know the location of. Before he left though Gavin turned back and said, "By the way, i'm sure this person you love still loves you...very much in fact...he'll probably be so moved by how you are changing your whole life for him that he won't be mad for what you did..."

With that Gavin walked off and soon apparated to where ever it is he was going. Draco sighed and silently hoped that Harry still loved him. For now, all he could do was breath in, breath out, breath in...breath out...

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common of the Auror office. There was a hallway that had doors that when opened would reveal the office of whoever's door you opened. There was another door that lead to the head of the Auror department and then a fireplace. The only way besides apparation to get into the Auror officeplace. The office always had warm colors to it. Even the individual offices weren't allowed to change color. If Harry could have his way he would change the colors of his office to various forms of green and silver. He was paused in his thinking when someone placed hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Maria...aren't we a little old for this kind of thing?" Maria huffed in annoyance at how quick he guessed it.

"No Harry, dear. We are never too old for fun!" She giggled and sat down next to him. They were stuck in the office again, slow paperwork. There were a few others but they were in their offices with the doors open. Actually getting work done while Maria and Harry lazed about.

"So I heard we are getting a new guy...hope he's cute!" Maria giggled and Harry sighed.

"You always hope the new guy is cute, don't you have a boyfriend your 'madly in love with'?" Harry replied with a dull tone. He was directly quoting one of Maria's earlier conversations.

"I guess your right...but it's still fun to hope these things right?"

"Whatever you say..."

"You need to stop moping and be happy! We can have fun screwing around with this newbie, right? You'll screw with his head with me right?" She looked at him with a sense of expectancy. Harry looked at her and then he smiled and let of a little chuckle.

"Yeah sure, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a little fun..."

"There's my Harry dear!" She lightly punched his arm and then hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I hope you feel better soon, Harry dear..." she pulled back from the hug and pretended she never said anything at all. Harry was dazed and confused.

* * *

Lunch with Ron two days later didn't help Harry's mood at all. He really didn't feel like he was up to it when his friend asked him to take his lunch break out of the office with him. He, all of a sudden, wished he had said no.

"Harry, you need to get out there in the dating world..." was the start of the conversation. The moment it left Ron's lips Harry lost his appetite.

"I don't mind being single right now Ron, why are you so worried about _my _lovelife?"

"Because you always look so depressed and sometimes you look like you didn't get sleep..."

"You think that's because i'm single?" Harry thought for a moment, 'It's not because i'm single, it's because i'm not with Draco...'

"There has to be _someone _you like!" Obviously ignoring Harry's comment. Harry looked down at his food that he wasn't hungry for anymore and poked it before saying, "No, I don't like anyone right now...let's change the subject..."

When really there was someone that Harry liked. Ron just wouldn't understand.

* * *

The next two days Harry was bombarded with questions over why he wasn't dating. So far Hermione and Ron had pieced together that Harry _was _in love with someone. But they were having a hard time figuring out whether he was in love with someone he can't have, still in love with someone from school, or just to afraid to tell this person that he likes them. Another one they played around with was that he just didn't want to tell them who it was.

Some of that was true in a way. Harry had stopped answering their calls and stopped saying yes to Ron's questions for lunch. They got the picture and left him alone. He really didn't like treating them like this, but when they meddled in stuff they didn't need to be meddling in he got mad.

He just never understood why they cared so much for whether he was single or taken. He knew it was something along the lines of how much they cared for him in general, but it wasn't _their _lovelife. So why did they take this light caring to full on stalking for information?

He lay in bed for a moment, he knew he was eventually going to have his thoughts go straight back to Draco in which he would cry his eyes out or until he fell asleep. He couldn't help but think that tommorow was the last day before the new guy came the day after.

Harry started to think of Draco after he pushed work out of his mind and with the thoughts came the tears.

* * *

Draco was once again sitting against the very same tree he was last week. He was breathing in and out. He was basicly trying to calm himself before he went on with his plan.

Earlier he had been with Gaven in the hiding place they had been in for about two months, but left to calm himself before leaving. The truth was he didn't need to really leave until the next morning when he would show up for his job, but he really wanted to explore around the city a bit. He had also forgotten to look for an apartment.

He stood up and shook his head to clear the nervousness that was still there. He turned and stared at the tree, the clearing around him was where he had taken his lessons of life from Gavin. He walked past the tree and apparated.

He apparated to the city where his new life would begin.

* * *

Harry had eaten his dinner alone and sat on the couch, alone. He was enjoying his alonetime and knew it would all be ruined in the morning when he would have to go and put on a fake smile to all his friends. He didn't like this act, he was thinking of ending this soon.

He sighed and stood, feeling the tears already starting. He stumbled into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He then let the tears fall freely and he sobbed silently. He had gotten used to letting his sobs fall silent.

He was just about to lay down and let sleep consume him and his tears when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and wiped his face the best he could. He caught a mirror just before he opened the door and decided he had no signs of his previous crying. He opened the door and gasped. Eyes widened and hand coming up to cover his mouth as he stared. Standing in his doorway was unmistakably the love of his life.

Draco Malfoy.

They stood there in silence for about five whole minutes before Draco casually said, "Hey."

Something in Harry broke when he heard this. 'This is a dream! I fell asleep and i'm dreaming!' Draco got that nervous feeling in him again. He didn't want to come all this way to see Harry and be pushed away. He would have no reason to live anymore.

"Come in..." Harry muttered. Although Draco didn't want to intrude like this, he came in anyway. He closed the door behind him and when he turned back he was met with a teary eyed Harry. "H-Harry..."

"W-Why did you l-leave me...? W-Why?" Harry asked as he began to shake with how much emotion he was putting into this. He demanded an answer as to why his heart was crushed like that. Draco took a step closer and placed a hand on Harry's face. He didn't move away because Harry didn't flinch or push him away.

"Oh god Harry...i'm sorry...I didn't mean to I really didn't mean to hurt you like that..." he felt Harry shaking slightly and he closed the distance between them for a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate and had emotions from both the boys fighting. Harry had depression while Draco's said he was sorry for everything.

Tears fell down Harry's face and hit Draco's hand making Draco kiss slightly harder. He didn't want to lose Harry to this homecoming being so emotional. They pulled back and Harry bit his lip. He let his head fall to Draco's shoulder and cried. Draco held him there, proving that he wasn't going to let Harry cry alone like this.

"I'm so sorry...Harry I love you..." Harry froze when he heard this. He missed hearing that phrase from him so much. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Harry pulled back slightly, he looked Draco straight in the eyes and whispered,

"Prove it."

* * *

**(AN:** **THIS IS LEMON; SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDED WORDS IF YOU DON'T LIKE!)**

Draco and Harry were connected in a passionate kiss as they stumbled into Harry's bedroom. They continued this blind walking until Harry felt the bed hit the back of his legs and he fell back. Draco was hovering over him, looking at him straight in the eyes. Just like before when Harry muttered that phrase that caused them to be where they are now.

Draco lightly kissed Harry again and then moved down to his neck. He licked a spot and then kissed it before he began sucking at it mercilessly. Trying to mark him, make him his. Harry was gasping and had his hands on Draco's shoulders the whole time, knowing that the mark was going to be there when he was done. He didn't care because he wanted to be Draco's.

It hadn't ever occured to Harry but he didn't ever see himself as a top. He knew that in gay relationships with males there was always a top or bottom or they switched. He knew he wouldn't like the idea of switching, so he thought to himself, 'What would I want to be doing with my partner every time we have sex?' then he replaced it with Draco and knew instantly he was going to be bottom. He didn't see himself topping Draco.

He hadn't realized he lost himself in thought until he felt Draco pinch a nipple. He gasped and moaned slightly as Draco lifted his shirt up and over his head. He felt embarasssed when Draco stared for a moment and shifted slightly to prove it to the other. Draco leaned down again and lightly kissed the nipple he had pinched before. His other hand went over to rub and pinch the other one as began to suck and nip at it. He enjoyed the first moans he heard from Harry and when he was satisfied he sat up and pulled his own shirt off.

Harry couldn't help but return the stare from earlier. Draco was like his own personal Adonis and he loved it. Draco came back down to kiss Harry before he let his hands travel down and rest on Harry's hips. He knew that they were going to have sex, he just knew it at this point. He didn't believe he would be doing this with Harry. He had expected to get the door slammed in his face and to be ignored at work for a year or so. Worse is, he pictured Harry married to some girl and Harry saying 'sorry but your too late...' and shutting the door on him.

But here they were. Harry laying under Draco as Draco was now undoing Harry's pants and sliding them off of him. He sat back once more and looked Harry up and down. He enjoyed the view, Harry with a light blush to his face and almost completely naked. He came down and kissed Harry just under his bellybutton and then licked downwards, pulling the underwear down as he did this. Harry's blush deepened when Draco got the underwear completely off and he looked away, trying his best to pretend he was still covered.

Draco was just in love with it all. Harry's body, Harry being here with him right now, and how cute Harry was acting without realizing it. He turned his gaze back down to Harry's erection and kissed the tip making Harry stiffen. He smirked slightly before licking from the head to the base and back up, causing one long moan from Harry. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked and Harry grabbed at Draco's head, urging him to take more in. Draco slowly slid more in and Harry was enjoying pleasure he had never felt before.

Draco took this distraction to let a finger travel to Harry's entrance. Harry, having no idea what was going on, continued to moan until he felt a finger being pushed in him causing him to gasp.

"D-Draco...?" He questioned what was going on and Draco didn't answer him. He just pulled back and licked the tip of his erection to calm him down. Harry relaxed at this and resumed his previous moaning and panting. After a few times of pushing the finger in and out Draco added another, to which Harry didn't notice because he was overwhelmed by all the pleasure.

Draco was in pain because his pants were restricting. He pulled back with one last lick to the tip and pulled his fingers out of Harry, ignoring his protests. He sat back and unbuttoned his jeans before getting up off the bed to slide them off along with his boxers. He crawled back on the bed and hovered over Harry a moment before kissing him again. When they pulled back Draco looked around a moment and then back at Harry. With a quick kiss he got back up nad left to the bathroom, Harry stared after him in confusion.

Draco came back with the bottle of lotion he had in the cabinet and Harry blushed in realization. Draco was once again back on the bed and kissing him. The kiss seemed to take a while and Harry knew why, he just didn't really care. Draco lifted Harry's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Harry held his breath because he wasn't stupid, he knew that it was painful no matter how much you were prepared. Draco positioned himself and pushed in slightly.

Draco bit his lip to hold back the moan that would give away he was enjoying this. He wasn't enjoying the cry of pain from Harry, but the physical pleasure was enough to make him cum right there.

He pushed in all the way and waited, even though the pleasure was killing him. Harry had sometime while Draco was pushing in wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and was gripping his shoulders. Harry panted a bit and said, "P-Please...move..."

Draco waited a moment longer because he knew Harry wasn't ready then. He pulled out and pushed back in one thrust, at this point he couldn't tell if Harry was crying out in pain or pleasure. By now Draco had set a rhythm and couldn't even think. He moaned when Harry gripped his shoulders harder.

Harry was only feeling pain laced with pleasure and he really thought this was all he was going to feel until Draco hit that special spot in him and he cried out for more. Draco aimed for that spot and sped up his pace. He let out a low moan and placed one hand on Harry's hip and the other hand he wrapped around Harry's erection.

"Nnngh...Dracooo," Harry moaned as Draco began to pump his leaking eretion in time to his thrusts. He wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted to get Harry to cum faster. Harry was panting Draco's name over and over again and then he cried out his name and came over Draco's hand and both their stomachs. Draco came soon after with a moan of Harry's name.

While they were both still panting Draco looked back at Harry and kissed him passionately. He pulled out of Harry and rolled over to lay next to him only to have Harry move closer and wrap his arms around the side of Draco.

**(FINISHED)**

Draco and Harry sat in silence for a moment before Harry spoke, "Where have you been?" to which he got no reply. He sighed and thought Draco and gone to sleep before he said,

"Not important."

"Yes it is! I want to know where you have been this whole time! Where you went when you left me..." Draco sighed and let his arm fall to Harry's shoulder to hold him close to him.

"I mean, I can't tell you...it doesn't matter...I just want you to know I love you..."

They sat in silence and Draco knew it was too soon to say something like that again. In the whole time he had come back Harry hadn't said it back to him once.

"Draco, promise me something? Please?"

"Anything."

Harry tightened his hug to Draco's body and said, "Don't ever leave me again..."

"Of course, never."

Harry felt sleep overcome him with his final thoughts. He really didn't mind that Draco was his first. He felt pathetic finally admitting it to himself that, yes, he had never had sex. But only because he didn't have the heart to do it with anyone he didn't love. He couldn't fall in love with anyone else besides Draco so he just never thought about it again.

Draco didn't want to let Harry know that even though it didn't seem like it, that was his first time too. Maybe sometime in the near future he would tell Harry the truth but he just didn't feel like it right now.

So Harry and Draco fell asleep in each other's arms. Together again at last.

* * *

Harry woke up late and knew he would be in trouble for coming in late to work. He sat up and felt pain shoot up his spine. He winced and looked next to him. Then he looked around the room. Draco was gone and so were his clothes.

Harry sat there for a moment, mind blank. He didn't know what to think or whether or not to say something out loud. He didn't cry at least. Mainly because he knew he was late as it was and had to get to work. He stood up and ached all over, mainly his lower back. He just walked into the bathroom and felt that familiar knot in his stomach but he felt no tears.

He threw some clothes on after his shower and walked out of apartment. He really just wondered one thing: why was he letting Draco screw with him like this?

Harry apparated in the commons and was about to walk straight to his office and close the door. He didn't even want to talk to Maria. But before he could Maria popped up out of no where and said, "Today's the day! New guy in the office! I met him, he's cute and nice..." Harry ignored her and was walking down the hall. She jumped in front of him and he growled,

"I don't feel like playing around today, leave me be..."

"Meet him...then you can lock yourself in your office all day! Don't be rude!" Maria was adding anger to her voice and Harry sighed.

"Maybe tommorow?"

"No today! We are right in front of his office! He should still be in there!" Harry made to move past her but she blocked him by opening the door to the office next the them. Harry looked in and said,

"Hello my name is-" He stopped and just stared in disbelief.

"Hey."

Draco was standing in the office. He was leaning on the front of his desk with a smirk on his face. Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him, Maria didn't mind because she had already left to go to her office. Pleased with finally getting her way. Harry stepped closer and continued his stare with wide eyes.

Harry continued walking closer at a slow pace to let his mind think. Draco began saying,

"I left earlier because I thought it would make a good impression, I guess it didn't because when I got here he didn't seem to care much. Is the boss usually like that Har-"

Harry slapped him across the face and Draco didn't do anything in return. He didn't flare up or slap back. He didn't do anything because he knew after all this, he deserved it. All of it. Harry placed his hand back on the cheek he slapped and leaned in to kiss Draco. They stood there kissing and Draco knew that Harry was forgiving him for all he did.

When they pulled back Harry let his head fall on Draco's shoulder and felt Draco wrap his arms around him. Harry said,

"I love you, Draco." Draco chuckled and pushed Harry back slightly. He placed a hand under his chin and said

"Prove it."


End file.
